Time Of Her Life
by DeannaMariexo
Summary: When Aria moved to Hollywood to record demos with Gustavo Rocque she had no idea what would happen. Little did she know she would fall in love with a rockstar, become successful and find herself in some pretty strange situations. She was in for the time
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Aria walked through the front doors of the Palmwoods and made her way to the front desk. Behind the desk was a short, plump man wearing a name tag that said "Mr. Bitters".

"Welcome to the Palmwoods! How can I help you?" he said with a smile. "Um, My name is Aria Smith and I'm supposed to be living here." Aria said nervously.

"Oh yes! I've been expecting you! You're recording with Mr. Rocque, correct?" he asked. Aria nodded. "Well you'll be in apartment 6D, I'll show you to it."

Mr. Bitters showed Aria to the elevators and brought her to her room she thanked him for his kindness and for showing her to her room.

Aria stood in her new apartment in awe. Just a few weeks ago she had been in southern Ontario, Canada and now she was in Hollywood! She sat down on her brand new couch in front of the huge TV. She needed to occupy herself before her Mom finally arrived. Aria couldn't wait to get the Palmwoods and see where she would be staying while recording so, while her mother went to get her rental car that she would be driving for the next few months. Aria's mom said she could take a cab to the Palmwoods.

Aria looked out her window. She had the view of the Palmwoods pool. From what she had read online, it was an amazing pool. She decided she'd try it out. She dragged her suitcase into her bedroom. It was fairly large, with a big bed, night stand, lamp and dresser. She set her suitcase on the bed and fished out her bathing suit and a cute dress to go over it.

She headed out the door and ran straight into a boy running down the hallway. "ooof!" she grunted as she fell back into her room.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so so so sorry!" the boy said as he helped her up off the floor. She found herself looking at a boy with the most amazing smile.

"I haven't seen you around here before…" he said raising his eyebrow.

"I just moved in here. I'm Aria." She said holding her hand out.

"I'm Logan, welcome to the Palmwoods" he said with a smile while shaking her hand. "So, where are you headed?" Logan asked.

"The pool. I hear it's awesome…"Aria said.

"That's where I'm headed too. My friends are already there, wanna come with?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

"I'd like that" Aria said with a smile and they walked to the pool together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As Logan walked with Aria he told her all about his friends, his girlfriend, Big Time Rush and the Palmwoods. They stepped into the pool area. His friends were talking to a girl with brown hair, their backs were facing us. We approached them.

"Hey guys! This is Aria!" Logan said, interrupting their conversation. The three boys turned around and looked at Aria.

"This is Carlos, James And Kendall" Logan said pointing to each of the boys. Aria couldn't help but stare at Kendall. He was just tall, blonde and eyebrows. He was perfect. They both just stood there looking at each other. Logan snapped her back to reality, "This is my girlfriend, Camille." He said while hugging the girl with brown hair that the other three boys. "It's nice to meet you all." Aria said with a smile and some sort of half wave.

All of the sudden Aria heard her name being called from behind her. She turned around to see her mother standing in the lobby. "Oh, I gotta go and show my mom our room. Um, I guess I'll see you guys later?" Aria said. "We're all going out be hanging out tonight, we're going bowling you should come with us!" Camille said. "I'd love to! I'll just have to clear it with my mom." Aria said with a smile. "Awesome! So we'll meet in the lobby around 7?" Camille asked. Aria nodded, waved good bye and went to her mother.

"Whoa." Kendall said out loud.

"Way to be subtle, bro. You just stared at her!" James said with a laugh sitting down on a pool chair. Kendall sat down on the pool chair next to him.

"Logan, you met her first. Who is she? Where is she from? Why is she here? And most importantly does she have a boyfriend?" Kendall asked impatiently.

"Her name is Aria Smith. She's from southern Ontario, Canada. She here recording demos with Gustavo and I'm not sure about the last one, she never said anything about one…" Logan's sentence trailed off.

"Well, I intend to find out tonight." Kendall said.

"How are you going to do that?" Carlos asked.

"I have no idea." Kendall said sounding disappointed.

"Just don't do anything stupid." James said.

"How can you just see a girl and automatically think you're going to be with her?" Camille asked.

"Because she's perfect." Kendall said in a daze.

"Camille, you're a girl. Why don't you talk to her for Kendall?" Logan asked. Kendall's eyes lit up. "It'll make Kendall look like less of a creep…" Logan pointed out.

"Why me? Why do I have to be creepy?" Camille protested.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? I will do anything for you." Kendall pleaded.

"Fine. Besides she looked like she was really into you anyways. Logan, where does she live?" Camille asked sounding annoyed.

"6D" Logan replied.

Camille walked out of the pool area and up to apartment 6D. She knocked on the door and waited.

"I'll get it!" she heard Aria shout to her mother. She opened the door. "Oh! Hi Camille! I wasn't expecting to see you here"

Camille chuckled. "Yeah, I actually wanted to know if you wanted to hang out and maybe get ready for our bowling hang out tonight together?"

"Sure! I'd love to!" Aria said with a smile.

"Ari! How's at the door, hun?" Aria's mom appeared behind her.

"oh, Mom this is Camille, one of the people I'm going bowling with tonight." She replied.

"Oh, hi! It's nice to meet you!" Aria's Mom said while shaking Camille's hand, her cell phone rang she apologized and scurried away to answer it.

Camille looked at Aria. "I think James' girlfriend, Jenna is going to come bowling with us and I had invited her to get ready with me if that's okay."

"It's fine. I'd love to meet her!" Aria said wondering if all of the Big Time Rush members had girlfriends, hoping Kendall didn't.

Camille and Aria swapped cell phone numbers and they agreed they'd meet around 6 at Camille's apartment and Camille left.

"When did you meet her?" Aria's mom asked. Aria explained about her running into Logan and told her all about meeting Big Time Rush. Aria went into her room and flopped down on her bed, that her Mom had made within the first half hour of being in the apartment. She thought about Kendall for a few minutes. She craved to know all about him. She looked at her watch. It was around 2:30 so she decided she'd go for a little swim and take a shower before getting read with Camille and Jenna.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After a swim, a shower and a quick dinner with her Mom, Aria headed to Camille's apartment. She was slightly nervous for tonight. She had just met these people and had no idea what to expect. She knocked on the door to Camille's apartment. Camille answered it and gave Aria a huge hug and invited her in.

"This is James' girlfriend, Jenna." Camille said gesturing to the girl sitting on the couch, painting her nails. Aria smiled at her a sat next to her and they chatted a little bit.

"So, Aria how did you end up at the Palmwoods?" Camille asked casually.

"Well, I was the stage manager for the dance recital at a dance studio I volunteered at and this one group was dancing to 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift and their music cut out so I ran and grabbed a mic and started singing so they could finish their routine. There was a talent scout in the audience and they said that I'd be perfect for the new artist that Gustavo Rocque wanted to produce. So, they gave me their number and I thought about it and talk it over with my family and we agreed it would be a great experience. So here I am." Aria explained.

"That must have been tough; don't you miss your friends? Your boyfriend?" Camille asked.

"My friends said it'd be an awesome experience for me and they really told me that I wasn't allowed to turn this down. I miss them so much already…" Aria's voice trailed off.

"Oh, well what about your boyfriend?" Camille asked. She had to get this answer if she didn't want Kendall to hate her for not finding out.

Aria laughed. "Yeah, he doesn't exist. I was kind of invisible at my school especially to guys. The only people who ever noticed me were my friends and my teachers." Aria looked down disappointedly.

"Well, they were all stupid then because you're like gorgeous!" Jenna said. Aria's face lit up.

She looked down. "Thanks…" she said shyly.

Camille grabbed her phone while Aria & Jenna talked. She texted Kendall "_She doesn't have a boyfriend. Go for it._"

Almost immediately after she hit send, she got a message back. "_Awesome! Thanks, Camille! You Rock! :D_"

The girls did their make-up and hair and helped Camille chose and outfit. Camille knew Kendall would be happy to hear that Aria had asked about him a lot. It was 6:55 when they heading out of Camille's apartment.

They entered the lobby to see the boys sitting on the couch. Camille and Jenna both went on sat on their boyfriend's laps. Aria just stood there, awkwardly. Kendall got up to talk to her.

"Hey! What's up?" Kendall asked her with a big smile on his face.

"Hi. Um, nothing I guess…" Aria said looking down nervously.

"You look really beautiful tonight." Kendall said staring at her.

Aria smiled as she looked up at him straight into those beautiful green eyes of his. She could easily get lost in them and stare into them all night.

"Cab's here!" Carlos shouted, snapping them back to reality. Kendall held out his hand as if he was inviting her to go with him. She took it and they walked to the cab. Aria usually wouldn't do that with a guy she just met but there was something different about Kendall. She just felt safe with him.

They arrived at the bowling alley, paid for their game and went to get their bowling shoes. The girls went to the women's shoes.

"You and Kendall seem to really be hitting it off, Aria." Camille pointed out.

"Yeah, whatever happened to 'guys don't notice me.' That's totally not true. Kendall's really into you!" Jenna chimed in.

"There's something different about him." Aria said tying up her bowling shoes.

"I think you just might have yourself a boyfriend by the end of the night…" Jenna said.

James appeared behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. Jenna grinned widely.

"What're you talking about?" James asked curiously.

"The fact that Aria and Kendall are going to be a couple by the end of the night." Camille informed him.

"Well, duh. All Kendall could say over there is how gorgeous Aria looks tonight." James said with a chuckle.

All the sudden they hear Carlos yell "LET'S BOWL YO!" They all laughed and went to the lane. They decided on the order they'd go in. Carlos was first. Aria sat next to Kendall. They talked and flirted until Logan stated that he was hungry. Kendall offered to get food for the group at the snack bar. He looked at Aria who then agreed to go with him. They ordered French fries and popcorn and drinks for the group. They said it'd be about 5-10 minutes. Aria and Kendall waited. Suddenly Aria let out a gasp and started flailing around.

Kendall looked at her slightly scared. "WHAT?" he asked.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Aria said as she danced around. Kendall grabbed her and started to dance with her. A slow song came on next. Aria found herself with her head on Kendall's chest, he was holding her close. She looked up at him; she was getting lost in his eyes again. They both leaned into each other. "Order's Up!" They both snapped back to reality. They smiled at each other, grabbed the food and went back to their lane.

"Oh my god! FOOOOOD!" Carlos said as they finished their bowling game. They sat at the table at their lane and ate. Aria could feel Kendall looking at her as she talked to Carlos. It was almost 10 when James said that we should probably head back to the Palmwoods. Logan called a cab and they went outside to wait.

It was fairly cold that night and Aria was in a tank top. Kendall could tell she was cold so he removed his hoodie and put it around her shoulders. She slipped her arms into it. Kendall put her arms around her. "I really really really like you, Aria." He whispered in her ear. She giggled a little and smiled. "I really like you too" she breathed. She turned around in his arm so they were facing each other. Aria wanted to kiss him. She wanted to so bad. Until Logan interrupted them. "Uh, guys. The cab is here." He said. Kendall let go and walked her to the cab. He let her get in before him and then climbed into the seat next to her. He grabbed her hand and they chatted and giggled together the whole ride back.

They entered the Palmwoods. "I'm going to walk Camille back to her room" Logan said as they headed for the elevators. "Yeah, I'm going to walk Jenna back to hers too." James stated. "I'm just in time to catch my favourite show! Gotta run!" Carlos said running to the stair well. "Can I walk you back to your room?" Kendall asked Aria. "I'd like that." She smiled.

They reached Aria's apartment door. "I had a really great time tonight." Aria said to Kendall. "Me too." Kendall smiled at her. Boy, his smile was perfect, thought Aria. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked him. "Yeah. You can text me… if you want." Kendall said. Aria smiled and nodded. She reached for her doorknob. "Aria…" Kendall said. "Yeah?" she said looking into his eyes. Kendall leaned down to kiss her, when the door opened. Aria's mother was standing there in her pyjamas.

"Aria! Sorry! I was just going to ask the manger for an extra pillow until I have the chance to go out and get some." She said. She looked at Kendall than back at Aria.

"Uh, Mom. This is Kendall. Kendall this is my Mom." Aria said beginning to chew her bottom lip.

"It's nice to meet you, Kendall. Aria, it's about time you come in and get to bed." Her mom said. Aria nodded and said goodbye to Kendall.

She walked into her bedroom and got out her pyjamas. She then realized she was still wearing Kendall's hoodie. She took it off and changed into her PJs and put it back on. It smelled like him and she liked that. She flopped down on her bed, thinking of Kendall.

Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Enter." She said in a cheery tone. Kendall opened the door. She sat up and raised her eyebrow in a questioning way.

"You're Mom let me in." he smiled at her.

"Oh, do you want your hoodie back? I guess I kinda stole it…" She said getting up and reaching for the zipper.

"No. You can keep it. I really just wanted this." Kendall walked towards her lifted her chin and kissed her. Aria immediately kissed him back. Kendall rested his forehead against Aria's. "Good Night, Aria." He breathed. She smiled. "Good Night, Kendall."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Aria woke up the next morning in a daze. She couldn't believe that happened last night. All her life she had always thought no guy would ever like her and then she moves to Hollywood and finds the perfect guy who actually liked her back. Aria got up had a shower and got ready for her day. She walked out of her room to find her mother making her breakfast. She had been up and to the grocery story already. She was making eggs and bacon for Aria. She had make them sunny side up and had them as eyes and she had made the bacon into a smile. "I figured I'd make you breakfast to match your mood." She said with a smile. Aria heard her cell phone go off. She looked down it was a text from Kendall.

It said. "_Good Morning, gorgeous. :) Want to have lunch with me today?_" Aria smiled at her phone.

"I know that smile! That's the smile you get when someone talks about a boy you like… It's Kendall isn't it?" Her Mom teased with a smile.

Aria giggled. "Yes it is." She said smiling like a crazy person.

"Weeeeell? What'd he say? The boy kissed you last night he's got to have something nice to say…"

Aria read her Mom the text. "That's so cute! You better accept." She advised.

"I don't know if I can. I'm working with Gustavo today…" she hit reply and typed "_I'd love to but I'm not sure if I can because I'm at Rocque Records today with Gustavo…_"

Her phone lit up almost immediately. "_I can sway him to give you the time off to do lunch with me. I'll pick you up around 12:30. ;)_"

"_I'm looking forward to it! :D_" she replied. Aria finished her breakfast and headed to Rocque Records.

Kelly met Aria at the front door. "Hi Aria! Welcome to Rocque Records!" she said as Aria saw her. Kelly gave her a tour of the building and showed her where she'd be spending her time. Then they found Gustavo. They chatted for a while until around 11 when Aria got in the recording booth to sing she sang and sang until she saw Kelly get the door and tell Gustavo something and he cut the track and said he had to take care of something. Aria looked at her watch it was about 12:25. She looked up and saw Kendall in the doorway waving at her like an idiot. She got out of the booth and went over to him.

"Kendall, you can't just come in and demand to take my new talent out to lunch!" Gustavo said to him.

"But I have a lunch date with her! Please! I'll even get the guys to come in early tomorrow and we'll work through lunch." Kendall pleaded.

Gustavo let out a frustrated sigh. "Do whatever you want. I'll just write, produce and sing all the songs all by myself!" he stormed off.

"Just come in at your regular time tomorrow, Kendall. Aria, when will you be back?" Kelly said to the duo.

Aria looked at Kendall. "1:30-ish." He said.

"Okay. I have to go tend to Gustavo." Kelly said as she ran off in the direction Gustavo went in.

Kendall turned to Aria. "Hi." He said smiling at her a kissing her on cheek. Aria smiled back and hugged him. "So, where are we going?" she asked.

"The beach." He said with a smug look. "We're having a picnic."

Kendall grabbed Aria's hand and led her to the car.

Kendall drove them to the beach. They laughed and sang along to the radio on the way there. Kendall grabbed a picnic basket and a bag out of the back of the car and we headed to the down by the water.

The beach was pretty empty, there was only a few people walking dogs and walking along the beach. Kendall set up a blanket and umbrella. Aria and Kendall sat on the blanket. Kendall pulled to peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and two water bottles out of the basket.

"How'd you know PB & J was my favourite?" Aria asked.

"I took a wild guess…" Kendall chuckled.

They ate their sandwiches. Kendall pulled Aria onto is lap. He placed a bag in her lap.

"What's this?" Aria questioned.

"Open it." Kendall said with a smile.

Aria opened the bag and in it was her bathing suit.

"I got it from your Mom. The change rooms are that way." He said pointing to the change rooms. Aria giggled and got up and went to the change rooms.

Aria exited the change rooms to find Kendall sitting on the blanket in his swim trunks that she hadn't noticed he'd been wearing the whole time. She soon got distracted by the fact that he was no longer wearing a shirt. He really was perfect. He looked up at her "Hey beautiful." He said with a smile. He got up. "You ready to swim?"

"Aren't you supposed to wait like an hour after you eat before you get in the water?" Aria asked.

"Well, I only have you for an hour soooo, no." Kendall said as he picked her up. Aria yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kendall threw her in the water. Aria screamed as she fell in the water. She got up and said "You are going DOWN!" as she playfully tackled Kendall. They were both on the ground rolling around in the sand, laughing. Kendall had Aria pinned on the ground, she was struggling to get free.

"Struggling is pointless, young one." Kendall laughed evilly.

"Young One? I'm only a few months younger than you!" Aria stopped struggling. She gazed at Kendall.

"What?" he asked gazing back at her.

"You have really pretty eyes." She said. Kendall smiled. He got off her and they were both lying in the sand in silence, looking at the sky.

"Hey, Kendall…" she said after about 3 minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" he said.

"What is this?" she asked.

"This is us, lying in the sand?" he replied.

"Not what I meant… What are we?" she asked propping herself on her elbow to look at him.

He did the same. "Well, here's what I know. I met this is girl yesterday. She's really gorgeous and funny and talented and amazing. She's the perfect girl for me. I really really like her. And I really really hope she likes me back…"

Aria leaned into Kendall and kissed him. "Trust me. She does." She giggled.

They both got up and managed to get most of the sand of themselves. They got back up to their beach blanket. Aria looked at her phone to see she had a message. It was from Kelly. It read "_We don't need your back in the studio today. And tomorrow you have the day off. See you in two days! :)_"

"Awesome!" Aria said out loud as she sat back down on the beach blanket.

"What's up?" Kendall asked.

"They don't need me back today and I have tomorrow off." Aria said with a smile.

"You have a beautiful smile." Kendall said. He pulled Aria closer to him. She rested her head on his bare chest. "So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Kendall asked.

"Let's just stay here for a while." Aria replied.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Aria. She felt like she could stay there forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Kendall had driven them back to the Palmwoods and Aria told her Mom about what happened and that she had the rest of the day off. Her Mom was going to back to Ontario for a few days to help Aria's father and sister finish packing so they could move out to L.A. Aria wished her mother a safe flight and hopped in the shower. She had gotten dressed, put on Kendall's hoodie and sat down on the couch. Moments later there was a knock on the door. She got up and opened it. Kendall was standing there holding a DVD and microwave popcorn. He looked at her hoodie and back up at her face and smiled. She invited him in.

"Where's your Mom?" he asked handing her the popcorn and walking over to the TV.

"She's going to Ontario, to help my Dad and sister pack. So, I have the apartment to myself for a few days. " She replied putting the popcorn in the microwave and heading to the couch. She sat down next to Kendall who was setting up the movie. Kendall got the popcorn and drinks for them. They curled up on the couch and watched the movie. Once they were done the popcorn, Aria put a pillow on Kendall's lap and rested her head on it. Kendall found himself watching Aria more than the movie. Every time she laughed he couldn't help but stare at her. Before he knew it, the movie was over. Aria turned and looked up at him.

"You have excellent taste in movies." She stated.

"I try." He said with a smirk.

"What time is it?" Aria asked.

"About 5. You hungry?" he said.

"Yeah. I'm supposed to Skype with my best friend Brianna from Ontario at 5:15 though…" she said.

"How about you Skype with her and I'll go grab a pizza and come back here and we'll eat when you're done." Kendall suggested.

"Sounds good." Aria said as she sat up. Kendall got up and hugged Aria.

"I'll be back with food in a bit." He said with a wink. He walked out of the apartment.

Aria grabbed her laptop and turned it on. When she logged into Skype, Brianna was already online.

Brianna called her immediately. "ARIA!" Brianna screamed when she saw her in her computer screen.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey!" Aria yelled back at her.

"How's L.A.?" she asked.

"Sunny." Aria joked.

"Your apartment looks nice." She observed. "Soooo, tell me. Have you met any new friends? potential boyfriends? Famous people? Tell me tell me tell me."

"Well, I'm staying at the Palmwoods so there's people trying to become famous everywhere. I met some nice people…" Aria said shyly.

"Why are you holding back? And what's with that look? OH MY GOD. You've met someone haven't you? WHO IS HE?" Brianna was yelling with excitement at her.

"Calm down, you're going to scare your dog. His name is Kendall and he just went to get us pizza for dinner." Aria said looking down a smiling.

"OH MY GOD. You're totally head over head for him! Does he have a last name? Does he live at the Palmwoods? Is he famous?" Brianna was talking so fast that Aria was struggling to keep up.

"Yes he does have a last name. It's Knight. Yes he lives at the Palmwoods and he's sorta famous. He's in that band, Big Time Rush." Aria managed to answer to questions.

"Hold on, I'm googling him." Brianna said typing a mile a minute. "OH HOT DAMN. HE IS FIIIIINE." Brianna joked.

There was a knock on the door. "Hold on, door." Aria said getting up to answer it.

"Seriously though Aria, he's like really really good looking. I'd tap that and you better do it quick. Do NOT let that boy go." Brianna was talking as Aria opened the door. Kendall was back the pizza.

"That was quick!" Aria said to him. Kendall gave her a questioning eyebrow raise because Brianna was still ranting about how good looking he was in the background. He came in and set the pizza on the counter. Aria ran back to the computer. "BRIANNA! Shut up!" Aria said giving Brianna a death stare through the computer. Kendall chuckled. Aria looked up at him.

"He's right there, isn't he?" Brianna asked.

Aria nodded. "Uh...Yeah." she said. Kendall appeared behind her. "Hi Brianna!" he said in a cheery tone.

"Hello!" she said slightly embarrassed.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Aria. He definitely wasn't afraid to show others how much he liked her. "Well, we should probably eat our pizza before it gets cold. I guess I'll talk to you later" Aria said to Brianna.

"Okay. Have fun. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do." Brianna said jokingly.

"You do realize there nothing you wouldn't do right?" Aria asked.

"Exactly." Brianna said with a wink.

Aria said good bye and turned off her computer.

Kendall and Aria ate their pizza. They just talked for hours and hours. It was about 9:30 when they curled up on the couch to watch TV. Aria put her head on Kendall's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. They both drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Aria woke up in her bed. She was sprawled across Kendall with her head on his chest. Aria was just lying there, listening to the sound of Kendall's heartbeat. "You're awake aren't you?" Kendall asked breaking her concentration.

"No." Aria groaned.

"Well, that was convincing. Good Morning." Kendall said shooting her that dazzling smile.

Aria groaned. "I don't want to get up." She said as turned over onto her back. Kendall got up.

"Come on, I'll make you breakfast" he said grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him. She stood up next to him. "How'd we get in my bedroom anyways?" Aria questioned him as they walked into the kitchen.

"We both fell asleep on the couch watching TV, So I just picked you up and carried you. You sleep like a rock…" he chuckled. He proceeded to make her waffles.

They ate their breakfast and chatted. Kendall started to clean up. "You don't have to clean up, I can do it." Aria tried to stop him.

"No, I want to. Now sit down." Kendall said placing with hands on Aria's shoulders and pushing her back down in her seat. He cleaned everything while they talked. "I should go back to my apartment, my Mom's probably worried." Kendall said.

"Okay, I'll miss you." Aria said getting up and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'll miss you too." He said kissing her forehead.

Aria had been going upon her daily routine when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Aria said.

Kelly's voice came on the line. "Hi Aria, I'm sorry to bug you on your day off but Gustavo needs you in after all. Can you make it?"

"Yeah, I'm not busy. I'll be there ASAP." Aria replied.

Aria called a cab and made her way to Rocque Records.

She was walking in the building and over heard what sounded like Carlos, James and Logan discussing something with Gustavo. "So you guys leave for the 5 week tour in two days. So make sure you're packed and ready for the car at 7:30 AM. Let Kendall know too." She heard Gustavo say.

"Tour? Kendall never said anything about a tour…" Aria said out loud, a little too loud actually.

"Aria?" she heard James say opening the door.

"Hi." Aria said with an embarrassed wave. "Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I was just heading in and I overheard you guys. "She said walking into the room. "What tour are you talking about?" she questioned.

"Kendall didn't tell you that we're going on a five week your?" Carlos asked.

"No…" Aria said.

"Oh, well this is awkward…" Logan said.

Aria suddenly felt over whelmed by emotions. She ran to the bathroom as fast as her feet would take her and locked herself in a stall and began sobbing uncontrollably. _How could I have been so stupid and fallen completely in love with a boy she hardly even knew? _She thought.

"ARIA!" she heard multiple people yell as they banged on the door. "We're coming in!" Logan, Carlos and James entered the woman's restroom.

"Go Away!" Aria yelled between her sobs. She really had no idea what emotion she was feeling, it was completely foreign to her.

"Aria, come on, just talk to us." Carlos pleaded.

"I don't want to. Please… just go." Her voice cracked.

"Fine." The boys left the bathroom. Aria grabbed her cell phone out of her bag and called another cab. There was no way she could sing at a time like this. She tried to clean herself up but her eyeliner and mascara was everywhere. She poked her head out of the bathroom to see the boys standing there.

"Now you have to talk to us." They said.

"No, I don't." Aria said walking past them. She headed straight for the cab out the door to find the cab sitting there waiting for her. She went back to the Palmwoods and into her room. She couldn't believe Kendall didn't tell her. Her phone rang she looked at it. It was a text from Kendall. "_Hey, I need to talk to you about something._"

Aria tossed her phone on her nightstand and began to sob all over again. She didn't even know why she was so upset. It's not like they were dating. But right now, she didn't want to talk to Kendall at all. She didn't even care if she never talked to him again. Aria tried to talk her mind off the situation. She curled up in her bed and fell asleep.

Aria felt like she had slept for years. She woke up to the sound of her phone ringing like crazy telling her she had text messages. She grabbed her phone. She had 8 from Kendall, 4 from Logan, 5 from James, 3 from Carlos, 4 from Camille and 5 from Jenna. Most of them were them asking her where she was and telling her Kendall needed to talk to her. Once she has read them all. She heard a pounding on her door. She got up and looked through the peep hole on her door. She saw Kendall standing there.

"GO AWAY." She yelled at him through the door.

"Come on Aria! I need to explain this to you!" he yelled through the door.

"I don't care." She yelled back.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me." He said sitting against the wall behind him.

Aria rolled her eyes and walked away. She turned on the TV and started watching it. Every 2 minutes Kendall would kick her door and make tons of noise. After about an hour of this Aria got fed up and angrily stomped and whipped the door open. Kendall was sitting there with a smug look on his face. "Hi." She said smiling at her.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed and choking back a whole new batch of tears.

"Can I come in?" he asked, noticing she was about to cry.

"You can't tell me you here?" she asked looking down trying not to cry.

"Nope." Kendall said as he stood up, entering her apartment and closing the door.

He turned to her and just grabbed her into a hug. She started sobbing into his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she sobbed.

"Because I didn't know how." Kendall said. "And I know what sounds really stupid but I didn't want you to be upset. I didn't want to lose you."

"What?" Aria had stopped crying and she looked up at Kendall.

"I didn't want you to be upset?" Kendall repeated.

"No, the other part." Aria said confused.

"Oh, I didn't want to lose you." Kendall repeated himself.

"Why would you?" Aria questioned.

"I don't know. I was afraid that if I left for five weeks that you'd find some other guy to fill my place and then when I got back you wouldn't care about me anymore." Kendall said looking down shyly.

"Kendall! That would never happen. I was more afraid that you'd find another girl and just forget about me…" Aria told him.

Kendall took off the bracelet he was wearing and put it on Aria's wrist. He looked her straight in the eyes and said "I'm yours."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

After staying with Aria for a few hours Kendall made his way back to his apartment.

"You were gone for a while…" Logan stated he was sitting with Camille on his lap.

"Yeah, Aria was really upset…" Kendall said grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge and sitting on the couch next to Logan and Camille.

"But you fixed it? Did you ask her to be your girlfriend like you wanted?" Camille asked.

"No. It didn't seem like the right time." Kendall answered.

"Well, are you going to wait until we're about to leave or are you going to wait until we get back?" Logan asked.

"If you don't do it soon you might lose her." Camille said.

"I honestly don't think she's going anywhere." Kendall said with a smile. His phone beeped he looked down to see he had a text from Aria. "_Hey. The apartment is kinda creepy when I'm all alone. Want to sleep here and protect me? ;)_" Kendall chuckled. "_I'll come over around 8? :)_" Aria texted back. "_Deal._"

Kendall was smiling like an idiot. He looked up to see Camille and Logan giving him a questioning look.

He just looked at them and said "Aria."

Kendall has practiced how he was going to ask Aria to be his girlfriend in the mirror for hours but he couldn't shake his nerves. He grabbed his toothbrush, PJs and a change of clothes and headed to Aria's.

Aria heard a knock on the door. She quickly checked herself in the mirror and skipped over to the door. She opened it with a smile. "Hey!" Kendall noticed she was wearing the bracelet and his hoodie.

"Hi." He said with a smile entering her apartment and kissing her on the top of the head. "So what're we doing?"

"I don't suppose you brought swim shorts… because I kinda wanted to go for a late night swim…" Aria said playfully.

"You're lucky a brought some…" he said.

"Awesome." Aria said grabbing Kendall's hand and leading him to her bedroom. "Which bathing suit should I wear?"

"Does it really matter?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, it does!" Aria said.

"You're so troublesome." Kendall said looking over the bath suits. "Uuuhhhh, that one." He said pointing to the black bikini with white polka dots.

Aria smiled took it and went into the bathroom to change. Kendall sat down on the bed. He looked around the room. It was pretty plain. He figured she'd be a few minutes changing so he decided to change into his swim trunks. Just as he finished Aria opened the door. "Soooo? You like?"

Kendall looked up and had to catch his breath. He nodded. Aria laughed. "You okay?"

"As long as you come here." Kendall said pulling her towards him and resting his forehead against hers. Aria smiled. "You're beautiful." He whispered. Aria blushed. "I could say the same about you."

Aria grabbed his hand and they headed for the pool.

They got to the pool area and it was completely empty. Aria slipped into the pool while Kendall placed their towels on a beach chair. "Come on!" Aria said to him. "The water's nice!" Next thing she knew Kendall cannonballed into the pool, soaking Aria's top half that wasn't in the water. Aria looked around but couldn't find Kendall. Suddenly he grabbed her from behind causing her to scream. "SHHHH!" he whispered "the children are asleep." He joked.

"Why'd you grab me like that?" she said.

"To make you jump." He said tickling her playfully. Aria giggled and forced Kendall's head under the water and swam away. "Sorry! I had to get you back."

"Oh, it's on!" Kendall said swimming after her. They swam around in circles until Kendall cut across the pool and picked her up. She put her arms around his neck as he spun her around. Kendall leaned forward and kissed her. "I think we should get out of the pool now." Aria said. They both got out and dried off and went back up to Aria's room. Aria changed into sweat pants, a t-shirt and Kendall's hoodie that she didn't intend on giving back. She exited the bathroom to find Kendall lying in the bed only wearing Pyjama bottoms. "You ready to crawl into bed?" he asked.

"You bet." She crawled in next to him and put her head on his chest. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you for 5 weeks."

"It'll go by quickly." He said.

"I'll miss you. A lot." She said.

"Trust me, I'll miss you more." He said.

"I doubt that." She said with a smile.

Now was his chance, it was just him and her.

"Hey, Aria?"

"Yeah?" She said.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Kendall asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." She said leaning up to kiss him.

They both laid there for a while, enjoying each other's company. Kendall was stroking Aria's hair and she was listening to Kendall's heartbeat. She soon fell off to sleep. Kendall watched her until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Aria woke up in her bed alone. She heard the shower running. She assumed Kendall had woken up before her and decided to take a shower. She decided just lay there until Kendall got out so she could shower herself. About 5 minutes later she heard the water turn off. She pretended to still be asleep. Kendall walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Kendall looked at her.

"I know you're awake." He said chucking.

"No I'm not." She said smiling with her eyes still closed.

"Lies." He said leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.

She opened her eyes. "Well, if I had known you were wearing that I would have opened my eyes sooner." She said with a smirk.

"I just came out here to get my clothes, so don't get used to it." He said with a chuckle.

"How about you change out here while I shower." She said grabbing her outfit for the day out of her dresser and placing it on the bed.

"Mkay. I'm making you breakfast while you shower though." He said shooting her that smile that she loved.

"You don't have to." She said walking into the bathroom.

"I'm going to anyways." He said.

"Whatever do what you want." She said closing the door and getting in the shower.

Kendall got dressed and grabbed Aria's clothes off the bed and headed to the kitchen closing her bedroom door behind him. He placed her clothes in the table and proceeded to make her eggs and bacon for breakfast.

Aria finished up in the shower, put on a towel and walked into her bedroom. She could hear Kendall singing while he made breakfast. She looked on her bed "Where are my clothes?" she said out loud to no one, checking the floor and anywhere she might have put them. "Kendall!" she said opening her bedroom door and poking her head out.

"Yes?" he asked with a smirk.

"Okay, where are my clothes?" she asked.

Kendall nodded towards the table. She glared at him. "What was the point of taking them?" she said shuffling to the tabled to get them.

"Well, it wouldn't be very fair if you got to see me in just a towel and I didn't get to see you, would it?" he joked.

Aria rolled her eyes. "You're stupid." She said walking back to her room.

"Breakfast is ready when you are!" He shouted as walked back into her room and shut the door.

Aria changed quickly into her blue sundress, fixed her hair and headed into the kitchen. Kendall had set both of their places at the table and was standing there waiting for her to come out. "Impressive." She said as Kendall pulled out her seat for her to sit down she laughed, thanked him and sat down. Kendall went and sat across from her. They both started eating.

"So when is your Mom coming back?" Kendall asked curiously.

"I talked to her yesterday. She said that they bought a place out here and that her, my dad and my sister are moving in there so, I'll be living by myself here at the Palmwoods…" Aria said.

"I was here to 'protect' you because you said it was creepy when it was just you here and you're going to live here on your own?" he joked.

"Yeah, that was just an excuse to get you here." She said smiling.

Aria finished her breakfast and went to start cleaning when Kendall grabbed her. "I'm not letting you clean."

"Why not? It's my apartment." She protested.

"Because you're my girlfriend and I like doing nice things for you." Kendall said sweetly.

Aria grinned. "I like the sound of that."

Aria & Kendall just hung out for the majority of the day. Talking, watching movies, strolling in the Palmwoods Park. They were sitting in Kendall's apartment on the couch. Kendall's arms were around Aria. It was getting late.

Carlos came in the door; he was coming home from his date with his new girlfriend, Vickie.

"Kendall, you do realize that it's like 10:30 and we have to get up at like 6 AM tomorrow right?" Carlos asked hanging his jacket. "You're not the most pleasant person when you don't have enough sleep…"

"I'm aware. I just want to spend as long as I can with Aria before I leave for 5 weeks." Kendall said squeezing Aria a bit. She grinned.

Logan came out of his room. "Carlos is right. You should walk Aria back to her apartment."

James was already sound asleep in his room.

"I guess you're right." Kendall said looking at Aria who nodded. They both got up. Kendall grabbed Aria's hand and they walked out of the apartment.

They reached Aria's door. "So I'll swing by here to get you at 6:45 tomorrow so you can drop us off at the airport?"

Aria nodded and smiled. Kendall kissed her. She went into her apartment and into her bedroom. Kendall would be gone tomorrow for five weeks. Aria changed into her PJs and crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep.

Aria woke up at 6:15 and got ready and ate. Before she knew it Kendall was at her door. "Hey!" she said opening the door. "Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded.

Aria, Kendall, Logan, Camille, James, Jenna, Carlos and Vickie all piled into the van and headed to the airport. They got out of the van and headed in. The girls walked with the boys until they couldn't go any farther.

"Well…" Kendall said with a sad look on his face. "I guess this is good bye for the next few weeks."

Aria gave him a tight hug. "I'll miss you." She said.

"I'll miss you too." Kendall said resting his chin on her head.

James, Logan and Carlos had said good bye to their girlfriends and were waiting for Kendall.

"Kendall, we gotta go…" Logan said.

Kendall kissed Aria and said good bye.

They four boys started walking away.

"KENDALL!" Aria said running after him. He turned around she kissed him and put the necklace she was wearing on him. It was a charm that was the letter A on it. She interlocked her fingers with his. "Don't forget me." She breathed with her forehead against his.

"Never." He said back.

Aria let go and watched the boys walk onto their plane, gone for the next five weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The days seemed to go by slowly without Kendall. Aria had managed to get herself into a routine. She would wake up, shower, eat, go to Rocque Records, come home, eat, maybe hang out with Camille or Jenna or Vickie and then go home and do whatever she wanted until she went to sleep. She was comfortable with this routine for the first three and a half weeks. That is until she had a day off. Luckily that's the day her parents and sister were moving into their new house.

Aria was sitting at her kitchen table eating her lunch when there was a knock on her door. She opened it. "MOM!" she shouted hugging her mother.

"Hi honey! How are you?" her Mom said hugging her back.

"I'm good. A bit lonely but good." Aria replied.

"Well, are you ready to help us move into the new house?" she asked. "Your dad and Emma are waiting in the car."

"Yeah, I just gotta grab a sweater." She ran into her room and grabbed Kendall's hoodie off her bed. She walked out the car with her Mom. As soon as she reached the door she was tackled by her 11-year-old sister Emma. "ARIA!" she squealed squeezing her.

"EMMA! Oh my gosh! I've missed you!" Aria said hugging her back.

Emma looked at the Palmwoods. "You LIVE here?" she asked gazing at it in awe.

"You bet. You should come stay with me one night that I have off!" Aria suggested.

"CAN I MOM? PLEEEEASE!" Emma begged.

"We'll see." Her Mom replied.

Aria saw her Dad standing by the car. "DAD!" Aria squealed, running to hug her father.

"Hi Sweetheart." Her Dad said giving her a big hug.

They all piled into the car to drive to the new house. Aria talked about her life in L.A. She told them about her new friends and her job and such.

They arrive at the house. It was big. It had 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and a gorgeous view of the beach. They had most of the boxes fed-exed to the house. The rest were in the trunk of the rental car. They carried the rest of the boxes into the house. They proceeded to unpack all the boxes. They had a lot of stuff.

By the time they finished it was around 5:30 and they were all starting to get hungry. Aria suggested they go out to dinner. They found a cute little restaurant and sat down to eat.

Emma was staring at Aria. "What?" Aria asked confused.

"When did you get that hoodie?" Emma asked her.

Aria looked around. "It's Kendall's." she said shyly.

"Like Kendall from Big Time Rush that you were telling us about?" Emma wasn't going to let this go. "Oh my gosh! Are you two DATING?"

Aria looked at her parents and then back at Emma. Everyone was staring at her. She knew if she admitted it, her family wouldn't let it go and tease her about it. She decided it didn't matter. "Yes." Aria stated proudly. Her whole family's mouths dropped.

"You're dating a pop star?" Emma asked.

Her family was just staring at her still. Luckily, the waiter brought them their food before anyone could say anything else. While they ate Aria was forced to tell them about Kendall. Once they finally finished, her family drove her back to the Palmwoods and she went up to her room. She cleaned up her apartment a little, got into her PJs, and crawled into her bed with a good book.

About an hour after she started reading, her phone rang. "Hello?" she said picking it up.

"Hey Beautiful." Said a voice on the other line.

"KENDALL!" she yelled sitting up in her bed.

"I didn't need that ear…" he said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I haven't talked to you in three and a half weeks! Give me a break." She giggled.

"I forgive you." He said with a chuckle. "So what're you up to?" he asked.

"I was laying in my bed reading. And now I'm sitting in my bed talking to you." She said smiling. "You?"

"I just got back into my hotel and I miss you so much so, I needed to call you to hear the sound of your voice." Kendall said sweetly. Aria could tell he was smiling.

"Kinda like the way I've been feeling for a week… but I didn't know if I could call you." Aria said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's hard to find time, let alone a phone to call you on. "he said.

Aria and Kendall talked until 10PM.

"You should probably get some sleep." She said after hearing him yawn.

"Yeah, I guess. You are coming to the show in L.A. right?" Kendall asked.

"What? You never said anything about a show..." Aria said confused.

"I thought I did. There's a show in L.A. that we're doing. It's the last one on the tour. I meant to ask you to come, I guess it slipped my mind. Camille knows what I'm talking about ask her."

"Okay. Get some sleep now." Aria said.

"Alright. Fine. Good Night Gorgeous." He said.

"Good Night, Kendall." Aria said with a smile before hanging up.

Aria got comfortable in her bed and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The next few weeks seemed to fly by after Aria talked to Kendall. Before she knew it Camille was stating that she was excited for the Big Time Rush concert tomorrow. Aria was excited when she went to sleep but nervous when she woke up the next morning. She had no idea what it was going to be like seeing Kendall again for the first time in 5 weeks. She was excited to see Kendall perform for the first time. The boys were getting to the venue around 12PM and the girls where to arrive at 1PM so they could spend time with them before their sound check and before the show. Aria purposely had set her alarm for 11AM hoping she would sleep until then so she didn't freak out too much. She woke up at 10:30. She decided to do the usual stuff but take as much time as she wanted. So she got up, showered, ate and then headed to the lobby to meet the girls. They just hung out and talked about their excitement for the concert until Aria's family had arrived.

Aria's family had been bugging her to let them meet Kendall so she figured she'd let them meet him as soon as she could. Camille had talked to Logan who managed to get Aria's family some tickets.

The girls piled into the van and headed to the venue.

When they arrived Camille lead them to the backstage area where they gave in their names and received VIP/All Access passes. "This is so cool!" Emma said putting her pass around her neck.

"This is insane." Aria said "I never would have thought in a million years, that I'd be at a concert to see my boyfriend perform."

"You'll get used to it…" Camille said jokingly.

They made their way around backstage. It was completely foreign to Aria. There were people pushing heavy boxes and security everywhere. They walked around until they found the boy's dressing room. Jenna knocked on the door. "JENNA!" Carlos said as he opened it, which was immediately followed by James running to the door, pulling Jenna into the room and giving her a kiss. Carlos grabbed Vickie and gave her a big hug. Camille ran into the room squealing "Looooogie!" Aria poked her head in the room. "Where's Kendall?" she asked. "Catering table." James said in between kisses from Jenna.

Aria introduced her family to the boys and they stayed in the dressing room with them while Aria set out to find Kendall. She wondered around until she felt someone tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around to see a guy in all black staring back at her. "You've been walking around in circles for like 10 minutes. Are you looking for something?" Aria laughed "Yeah, I'm looking for the catering table."

He pointed her in the right direction. She walked where he told her and found the table. She looked around a spotted Kendall sitting at a table to the side. She walked up behind him. "I would find you stuffing your face…" Aria said with a smirk. Kendall turned around confused and almost choked on the water he was drinking. "ARI!" he yelled throwing his arms around her. "Hi." She said with a smile.

"When did you get here?" he asked.

"Like 15 minutes ago…" she answered.

"So, pretty much when I left to get food… want something?" he asked.

"Nah, I ate before I came." She said sitting down at the table. Kendall sat back down and continued eating. Kendall told her all about the tour and they just talked and talked.

Soon Aria realized Kendall had finished eating. "SHOOT." She said in the middle of her sentence.

"What?" Kendall asked concerned.

"I left my parents and sister in your dressing room." Aria said.

"Oh? Then we should probably go back." Kendall said standing up. Aria got up to and wrapped her arms around his waist. "But I don't want to…" she said with a smile.

Kendall unwrapped her arms from around his waist and took her hand. "Oh come on." He said pulling her toward the dressing room.

Suddenly Aria stopped in the middle of the hallway. "What?" Kendall asked.

"I just want you to myself for a while…" she pouted.

"Come on, you can have me all to yourself tonight." He said a wink.

She smiled but still didn't move. "I will pick you up and carry you to the dressing room…" he said.

"No you won't." Aria challenged.

Kendall gave her a smug look and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and began to walk.

"Okay, I get it you will, now put me down." Aria said banging her fists on his back.

Kendall laughed. "No."

"KENDALL COME ON!" she yelled.

Kendall just kept laughing and carrying her to the room.

They stopped right outside the door and he finally put her down. Aria looked into his eyes and put her arms around his neck. Kendall pulled her into an almost kiss. The door opened. "Hey!" Carlos said with a huge grin. Aria removed her arms and they went into the room. "Where's my family?" Aria asked Carlos with a worried look.

"James & Jenna took them on a little tour on the venue because you were taking so long." Logan said.

"I wasn't gone for that long…" Aria said.

"You were gone for like an hour…" Carlos said.

"Oh. I didn't feel like it." She said looking at Kendall.

"We have sound check in 10 minutes; I think James & Jenna will probably meet us there with Aria's parents and Emma." Logan said.

They all headed to the stage. Aria saw her family sitting in their seats. They were in the first row. She joined them.

"Thanks for leaving us…" Emma said.

"Sorry, I got distracted" she said looking at Kendall on the stage who was dancing for no apparent reason.

He then realized that she was watching him and waved. She laughed and waved back.

"So that's Kendall…" her dad stated.

"Yeah." Aria smiled.

"He seems nice." Her Dad said. Aria could tell he was a bit iffy about him.

"He is. He's really nice. You have nothing to worry about." She said.

"Who said I was worried?" he asked.

"I can just tell." Aria said sitting down.

The sound check started. It was funny for Aria to see her family's expressions change while the boys sang. They seemed to be surprised by them but, they were enjoying themselves.

By the time they had finished, they were letting people into the venue so Aria's family decided they'd stay there. Aria let her parents know that she and girls were watching form the side of the stage.

Aria went and hung out with Kendall for 45 minutes until the guys needed to go to stage. Aria, Jenna, Camille & Vickie took their spots on the side of the stage. Aria peeked out at the crowd. There must have been thousands of people there. She didn't know how the guys did it so many people staring at you. She was just glad she didn't have to get in front of them. Suddenly there was an outrageous amount of screaming and they boys came out and started the concert. Aria was really enjoying herself. She found herself dancing and laughing and singing along.

There was a stage guy who had brought out 5 stools.

"Usually we sing this next song to a fan but Kendall has someone he wants to sing it to." Logan said to the crowd.

Suddenly Kendall ran to Aria and grabbed her hand. She didn't budge. "What are you doing?" she asked in a panic.

"Just trust me." He said with a smile. She let him lead her to a stool in the middle of stage.

"So, this is my girlfriend, Aria." Kendall said to the crowd. "And I love her."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Aria stood outside Big Time Rush's dressing room waiting for Kendall. She was still in a daze after he pulled her on stage and sang to her. She and Kendall had said good bye to her parents but she hadn't really had a chance to talk to him after the concert. Suddenly the door opened and she could hear James, Carlos and Logan yelling stuff at him. "SHUT UP. Bye." He yelled back in the room as he closed the door. He looked at her. "Hi." He said showing her that gorgeous smile that she loved so much.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup." She replied. He grabbed her hand and they headed to the car and got in. Kendall started driving them back to the Palmwoods. They both sat there in silence.

"You're awfully quiet." Kendall stated. He glanced at her. She was staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing." She said with a smile.

"You're creeping me out…" Kendall joked.

"How?" she questioned.

"Stop staring at me…" Kendall said.

Aria looked out that window. "That was cute. What you did today." She said.

"What was?" he asked jokingly.

Aria rolled her eyes. "You're annoying…and cute."

"I know." He said sarcastically.

They arrived at the Palmwoods. "Are you staying with me tonight?" Aria asked him as they got out of the car.

"Do you want me to? He asked walking over to her. She wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her into a hug.

"I always do…" she said.

"Then come with me to get my stuff." He said as he led her to the entrance of the Palmwoods.

Aria waited outside his apartment while Kendall got his stuff. She could hear James and Jenna giggling like crazy and figured it'd be best if she stayed outside. Soon Kendall emerged with his sleepover stuff. They linked arms and walked to Aria's apartment.

As soon as they entered the apartment Aria found herself pushed against the door with Kendall kissing her. She automatically kissed back.

"Well…" Aria said when they pulled apart.

"That's what happens when I'm gone for 5 weeks." Kendall said. Kendall picked her up and threw her on the couch. Aria screamed and laughed as he did so. Kendall sat on top of Aria.

"So, what're we doing tonight, my love?" he asked her.

"I dunno. Just relax? Tell me about the tour." Aria smiled.

Kendall told her all about the tour, they ate, changed into their PJs and curled up and watched a movie. It was starting to get late.

"You performed today. You must be getting tired." Aria stated. She looked at him and he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"A bit." Kendall lied.

"Come on." Aria said standing up, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. She dragged him to the bedroom. Aria flopped down on the bed and Kendall crawled in next to her.

Aria snuggled up to Kendall and put her head on his chest. "I missed this…"she said.

"Me too…" he struggled to say through his sleepiness.

"Good Night Kendall. I love you." Aria said.

"I… I lo…lov…" Kendall had fallen asleep. Aria chucked and closed her eyes.

Kendall woke up the next morning to find Aria gone. He sat up and looked around. He heard someone singing in the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway. Aria looked up and smiled.

"Good Morning." She said.

"Mornin'." He said. Kendall when and wrapped his arms around her waist while she flipped pancakes. He started singing to her. Aria joined in.

"You're really a great singer. We should do a duet." Kendall said.

Aria laughed "We should."

"so, what're you up to today?" he asked.

"I'm at Rocque Records. I have a meeting with Gustavo about my demos." Aria said placing the pancakes on the plates next to her and bringing them to the table.

"I remember doing that." Kendall said getting cups and juice and bringing it to the table.

"Want to come with?" Aria asked as she sat down at the table.

"Sure." Kendall said sitting down.

They ate and got ready and headed out to Rocque Records.

They entered the building, hand in hand and found Gustavo, who looked unusually happy, and Kelly.

"Kendall? What're you doing here?" Kelly asked.

"I asked him to come with me." Aria said.

They sat down at the table. "Well, I hope you don't have plans to go back to Ontario anytime soon because Griffin wants you to record a full length album!" Gustavo said exploding with happiness.

Aria looked at Kendall in shock. "WHAT?" Aria yelled. Her, Kendall, Kelly and Gustavo all started screaming.

"SO I'M STAYING?" Aria yelled.

"YEAH!" Kendall said giving her a hug.

"OH MY GOSH!" Aria said. "I have to call my parents…" she said.

Aria pulled out her phone and called her mom.

"Mom? Hi. Guess what?" she said.

"What?" her mom replied.

"I'M RECORDING A FULL LENGTH ALBUM!" she yelled. Her mom screamed with excitement.

"You have to come over for dinner tonight so we can celebrate!" she said.

"Oh. I already have plans with Kendall…" she said.

"So bring him. We'd love to get to know him better." Her Mom said.

"Okay. We'll be there." She replied. "bye Mom!"

She looked up at Kendall. "We're having dinner at my parent's house." She said.

"Okay. Want to get ice cream to celebrate?" he asked.

"As long as they don't need me." She said looking at Gustavo and Kelly.

They nodded telling her she could go.

Kendall and Aria left to celebrate.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Aria flopped down on her bed letting out a frustrated sigh. She looked at Kendall, who was sitting at the top of her bed.

"I don't understand why you're so worried about this dinner." He said.

"Because this is the first time that my parents are going to be able to talk to you for more than a minute and a half. I've never introduced a boyfriend to my family before!" She said.

Kendall smirked. "Trust me, it's not as big of a deal as your making it seem."

"How do you know? It's not like you've done this before with my family. They're like really weird." Aria said.

"If they're anything like you, then they're amazing." Kendall said sweetly.

Aria looked at him. "Just help me find something to wear."

Aria finally found something acceptable to wear to dinner. Kendall had found something Aria had approved of for him to wear and they headed out. Aria was tapping her foot in the car.

"Seriously Ari, calm down." Kendall said glancing at her then back at the road.

"I can't!" she said.

Kendall pulled into the driveway of the house, stopped the car and looked Aria. "Come on. Everything will be fine." Kendall leaned in and kissed her. Aria felt better after that. She got out of the car and grabbed Kendall's hand as they walked to the door. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

Her father opened the door with a smile. "Hi Dad!" she said.

"Hi Honey, Hi Kendall." He said to them.

"Hello Sir." Kendall said.

Aria entered the house and Kendall followed behind her still holding her hand. They found her Mom in the kitchen.

"Hi Mom." Aria said leading Kendall into the room.

"Hi." She said looking up from the potatoes she was peeling. She smiled at them both.

"Hello Mrs. Smith." Kendall said with a smile.

Her Mom smiled again. There was an awkward pause.

"So what time's dinner?" Aria asked in an attempt to break the silence.

"It should be ready in about a half hour. You and Kendall can go watch TV with Emma if you want." She said.

Aria nodded. She and Kendall walked to the living room to find Emma sitting on the couch. They sat in the loveseat together.

"Hey Emma! What're you watching?" Aria asked.

"Hi." Emma said not looking away from the TV while she was channel surfing. "There's nothing to watch."

After 2 more minutes of her looking, she finally settled on something. Aria and Kendall sat there in silence.

Kendall was just sitting there awkwardly. Aria looked at him and laughed. She got up. "Come with me." She said hold out her hand. He got up and took it.

Aria led Kendall to the backyard. They sat down on the swing.

"So, is it really that bad?" Kendall asked.

"Just wait until dinner." Aria said.

Kendall chuckled. "I still think you're over exaggerating. "

Aria smiled. "Sir? Mrs. Smith? What was that all about?"

"I want them to like me…" Kendall said shyly.

"I think they will regardless." Aria said kissing him on the cheek.

Suddenly they heard the back door open. They both turned around to see Aria's mother standing there.

"Dinner's ready." She said.

"Okay, we'll be in in a sec. "Aria responded.

Aria looked at Kendall. "Well?"

"Stop freaking out." He said kissing her on the forehead.

They made their way into the house and sat down at the table.

Kendall sat across from Aria's mom and Aria say across from Emma with her Dad on the end next to Kendall.

They all started to put their food on their plate and began eating.

"So Kendall, how did you end up in a band in L.A.?" Aria's father asked.

Kendall explained that Gustavo had found him and his friends in Minnesota and brought them to L.A. Aria noticed that Kendall seemed a lot more relaxed than she was. Maybe everything was going to be fine.

"So Kendall, how many other girls have you been with?" Emma blurted out.

Aria choked on her water she was drinking and started coughing.

"EMMA! " Aria scolded her. She gave her the "not appropriate" look.

Kendall chuckled nervously and Aria quickly changed the subject.

The rest of dinner was fairly normal. Kendall answered all the questions Aria's family had for him. He even asked questions about her parent's jobs and about Emma. He seemed to be getting along quite fine with her family. Aria relaxed and listened to everyone talk and occasionally jumped in.

Her mother started clearing the table and asked Aria to help her in the kitchen. Aria followed her mother to the kitchen.

"What do you need my help with?" she asked.

"Can you grab the cake out of the fridge?" she asked.

Aria nodded and did what her mother asked. "So, what do you think on Kendall?" she asked casually.

"I like him. A lot." Her Mom replied. "Your father seems to like him too. And Emma, she just loves his band."

Aria let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

Her and her Mom brought dessert into the dining room. Aria took her seat next to Kendall and flashed him a thumbs up. He smiled and took her hand under the table. They ate their dessert. Aria noticed it was around 8 and she had to be at Rocque Records at 7AM tomorrow and she wanted to spend some time with Kendall that night.

They stayed for another half hour. "We should probably get going, I have to be up early to go o Rocque Records tomorrow." Aria said.

"Okay, we'll walk you to the door." Her mom said.

Everyone hugged. Aria was surprised; she had never seen her father hug anyone that wasn't family.

Aria and Kendall got into the car. "Didn't I tell you not to worry?" Kendall asked kissing Aria on the cheek. "You were right." Aria said.

They drove back to the Palmwoods joking and singing along to the radio.

They walked back into the Palmwoods. "Are you staying with me?" Aria asked.

"If it's okay with you." He said as they got into the elevator.

As they entered Aria's room, Aria pinned Kendall against the wall kissing him passionately.

"Thank you." Aria breathed.

"For?" he said back.

"The dinner." She said kissing his neck.

Kendall picked her up and brought her to the bedroom. They put her on the bed and got on top of her. He kissed her.

"Kendall…" Aria said hesitantly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Are we really doing this?" she asked.

"Only if you want to." He said.

"I…I do. A lot." She said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." She breathed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"… Aaaaaarrrrrriiiiiiiaaaaaa…"

Aria opened her eyes and turned over to find herself face to face with Kendall.

"Good Mooooooooorning!" he said in a cheery tone.

"Hi." She said leaning over and giving him a kiss.

Aria got up and found something to wear and started getting dressed.

"What're you doing?" Kendall said with a pout.

"I have to work today." She said.

"Can't you just cancel?" he asked.

"Have you met Gustavo?" She questioned.

"On second thought, go to work. Want me to drive you?" he said getting up and wrapping his arms around her.

"No, it's okay. I'll take a cab. But you can either one, put some clothes on and get out or two, put some clothes on and stay here. It's your choice." She said with a smug look.

"Why do both options have to include put some clothes on?" Kendall whined.

"Because your mother would disapprove of you showing up at your apartment in your current state." She laughed.

"This is true." He said finding his clothes that were thrown all over the room during last night's adventure. "My mom's probably wondering why I'm not back yet. So, I should probably go to my place when you leave."

"So like, now?" Aria said.

"I guess…" Kendall said pouting.

"Don't be sad. I'll be back soon." She said as they walked out the door.

"Okay. Have fun!" Kendall said giving her a kiss.

Kendall made his way back to his apartment. He walked in and found Carlos, James and Logan sitting at the table eating toaster waffles.

"Good Morning Friends!" Kendall said cheerfully.

"Good Morning…" James said, confused at his happiness.

"Why are you so happy?" Carlos asked.

"No reason." Kendall said with a smug smile.

Logan's eyes widened. "YOU DID NOT." He said with shock.

"I did not what?" Kendall said fighting a smile.

"OH MY GOD." Logan said.

James and Carlos looked at each other in confusion.

"What?" they said in unison.

"Kendall totally banged Aria!" Logan yelled. James and Carlos' faces turned from confusion to shock.

"First, not so loud, my mom and Katie might hear you and second, I would not say I 'banged' Aria." Kendall said.

"Your mom and Katie went out to breakfast. What would you say, you did the nasty?" Logan teased.

"We're not talking about this." Kendall said.

Suddenly Kendall's phone rang. "It's Kelly?" he said. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi Kendall. It's Kelly. Is Aria with you?" she asked.

"No, she was taking a cab to Rocque Records." Kendall explained.

"But she's 20 minutes late and she's not one to be late for anything. And she's not answering her phone." Kelly sounded concerned which made Kendall nervous.

"Uh, maybe I'll try her. I don't know where she would go…" Kendall said.

"Okay, if you get a hold of her, tell her that we won't cancel her session today if she can make it in late." Kelly said. Kendall said okay and hung up.

He immediately called Aria. He tapped his fingers on the table with it rang. He got her voicemail.

"DAMN." He said.

The other three boys gave him a questioning look.

"No one knows where Aria is." Kendall said nervously.

"You bang her and then she leaves, ouch." Carlos said,

"Stop saying that. Guys, this is serious. She wouldn't be late…" Kendall looked like he was about to cry.

His phone rang. His caller ID said "ARIA" He pressed the talk button as fast as he could.

"ARIA?" he said.

"Kendall?" a voice said on the other line. "It's Emma. You might want to get here to the hospital. Fast."

"I'll be there in a few." He said hanging up. He ran for the door.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" James shouted after him.

"THE HOSPITAL." He said running for the elevator.

Logan, Carlos and James ran after him.

They all piled into the car and Kendall sped to the hospital.

He ran inside and up to the desk. Carlos, James and Logan were close behind him.

The receptionist looked up at him. Kendall was out of breath.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I need to see Aria. Aria Smith." He panted.

Kendall heard his name he whipped around to see Aria's mother stand there, waving at him to come over to her. He quickly walked over to her.

"What happened? Is she okay? " he asked in a panic.

Aria's mom took a deep breath. "She was on her way to Rocque Records and her cab got hit by a drunk driver. I don't know why he was drinking so early in the morning but he hit her cab and the driver didn't make it and she's been out since the crash." Her mom explained choking back tears.

Kendall stared at her in shock. "Oh god, if she had just let me drive her." He whispered. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Here, I'll take you to her." She said.

Kendall has completely forgotten his friends were there until he heard them walking behind him.

Kendall walked into the room. It was small. Aria's father and sister were sitting on the couch. Aria was lying in a hospital bed, unconscious. Kendall couldn't stand to look at her for very long. He felt overwhelmed with emotion.

"You can sit anywhere if you want." Aria's father said. Kendall could hear the stress and worry in his voice.

No one was sitting in the seat next to the bed so Kendall sat there.

He talked to James, Logan and Carlos and told them they didn't have to stay. They decided it was best to leave Kendall with Aria's family and told Kendall to text them if anything happened.

Hours had passed. It was around 8PM when Aria's family decided to go to the cafeteria. They had invited Kendall to go but he said he'd rather stay with Aria.

Kendall looked around and saw Aria's phone on the table. He picked it up and noticed she had a message in her drafts. He noticed it was supposed to be sent to him. He figured it was being sent to him so he had the right to read it. He opened it up and read it. "_I forgot to tell you. I love you. :) I'm really happy tha-_" the message cut off. This left Kendall wondering what she was about to write.

His thoughts were interrupted by a scratchy voice. "Kendall?" Aria croaked.

"Aria! Oh my god. I'm so happy to hear your voice." Kendall said grabbing her hand.

"Where- what happened?" she struggled to ask.

"Shhhh! You don't have to talk, okay?" Kendall said brushing a piece of hair out of her face. "Hold on, I'm going to go get a nurse." He said getting up.

"No! Please don't leave me." Aria said grabbing his hand with all the strength she lad left in her.

"I'll be right back. I'll literally be like to seconds okay? I won't leave you." He kissed her on the forehead. "I'm yours, remember?" He left to find a nurse.

Aria looked around, dazed and confused. The last thing she remembered she was texting Kendall.

Kendall came back into the room.

"Kendall, where am I and what happened?" Aria asked

"Well, long story short, you get hit by a car and now you're in the hospital." Kendall said sitting back down and holding her hand again.

Aria was in shock. "What happened to the cab driver and whoever hit us?" she asked.

"Uh, let's not talk about that right now." He said as the nurse walked in.

The nurse starting asking her questions and fixing things and stuff. "Where are my parents?" she asked Kendall.

"They just went to get food. They'll be back soon. Don't worry." He said.

The nurse explained that Aria had three broken ribs and a severe concussion and that she was lucky to be alive because it was a really bad crash.

Aria's parents and sister came back and were extremely happy that Aria was awake.

Aria's parents didn't know which parent should stay with Aria. Kendall offered to stay with her overnight so that they could both go home and get some sleep. They agreed with him and left around 10PM.

A nurse showed Kendall where the cot was and how to set it up. He sat on the cot. Aria looked at him.

"You never told me what happened to the drivers." She said.

"They didn't make it." Kendall said.

"Oh." Aria said disappointed.

"It had nothing to do with you. The car hit on driver's side and you were on the passenger's side." He said.

"Kendall? Will you come and lay with me?" Aria asked.

Kendall could hear in her voice that she needed him. "Am I allowed to do that in a hospital?" he asked getting up and walking toward her.

"I don't care." She said reaching for his shirt and pulling him down so she could kiss him. "Please?"

"Anything for you." He said crawling into her hospital bed with her.

"Hey Aria," he said grabbing the bottom of her chin and pulling it up so their eyes met. "I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Kendall successfully crawled out of the hospital bed without waking Aria. _She looks so cute & peaceful_ he thought, staring at her as she slept. He blinked himself back to reality. _I have to get back to the Palmwoods to grab some stuff and get back here all before she wakes up_ he thought. He tried to tip toe to the door but tripped on the edge of the bed. His head whipped around and he looked at Aria. She stirred a bit but remained asleep. Kendall let out a sigh of relief. He shuffled to the door and opened it. Aria groaned.

"Kendall?" she asked sleepily.

He cringed. "Yeah?"

"Where are you going?" she asked in a haze.

"I just gotta run back to the Palmwoods real quick. Go back to sleep. I'll be back when you wake up." He said slipping out the door.

"Wait…"

Kendall poked his head in the door. "What?"

"Can you grab my…erm, your hoodie out of my room for me?" she asked.

Kendall cracked a smile. "Of course."

He left the room.

Aria closed her eyes. She knew she wouldn't be able t get back to sleep.

Aria turned over. There was a pain in her side. She tried to ignore it. She was trying to remember what had happened before the crash. She remembered she was riding to Rocque Records in a cab and she had her phone in her hand.

"My Phone!" she said sitting up and looking around. She spotted it on the bed side table. It was off. She pressed the power button and her phone came whirling to life.

She watched her phone fill with messages and missed calls. She never knew she was so popular. Once her phone had finally stopped buzzing and ringing. She checked to see the last message she received. It wasn't anything special. She clicked the back button and saw a message in her drafts. She clicked on it and read "I forgot to tell you. I love you. :) I'm really happy tha-" the message was cut off. Suddenly Aria blinked and saw the whole crash flash before her eyes. She screamed and threw her phone on the bed. Just as she did so, Kendall opened the door. "ARIA?" she said running to the bed. "What's wrong?" he said throwing his arms around her. She grabbed his arm, pulling herself toward the edge of the bed, tears falling down her face.

"I remember." She said in a panicked tone.

"Shhhh." Kendall said stroking her hair. "You're okay. It's okay."

"I want to go home." Aria said, she was still crying.

"You can, you just have to wait a bit. Okay?"

"Yeah." She said as her voice cracked.

Kendall calmed Aria down. He hated seeing her this way. She was hurting and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'll be right back." Kendall said slipping out of the room. She walked to the reception desk. "Hi." He said to the lady sitting there. She was a perky brunette and was clicking the mouse on her computer.

"Oh shoot!" she said angrily at her computer.

Kendall gave her a questioning look. She looked up. "Sorry, I just lost my game of angry birds." She looked disappointed. "Anyways, what can I help you with?" she asked perking up.

"Um, I was wondering if you could tell me when Aria Smith can go home? She just really wants to go." She asked hopefully.

The woman grabbed a folder with Aria's name on it. She opened it, read for a brief moment and looked up at Kendall.

"She can leave when a doctor clears her to go," She tapped a few buttons on her computer. "I can send one to her room in about an hour. Is that okay?" she asked.

Kendall smiled at her. "Perfect." She said. He spun around on his heel and walked back to the room.

He opened the door and told Aria what the women had said. She perked up a bit.

They say and chatted, trying to pass the hour. Aria said she was feeling better but Kendall didn't know if she was saying that because she meant it or because she wanted to go home so desperately. After a 45 minute chat and about 28 thumb wrestles. The doctor arrived.

"So Aria how are you feeling today?" the doctor asked. He was a tall, lanky man with short brown hair and was wearing a name tag that said "Dr. Hastings".

"Better than yesterday." She said to him.

"You seem to be healing quite well, seeing as you've only been here for a day," said. "I could keep you longer…"

Aria's face dropped.

"But could she go home?" Kendall butted in.

"I suppose." The doctor said scratching his head. "I don't think anything will go wrong but if anything happens you are to call me immediately." He wrote her a prescription and gave it to her and she changed into some clothes Kendall had brought her and put Kendall's hoodie on. Kendall has called Aria's parents to give them a ride to the Palmwoods.

A nurse wheeled Aria out of the hospital in a wheelchair. Aria had protested and said she could walk up the nurse insisted. The car pulled up to the curb. Aria stood. Kendall opened the door for her. She glanced at the car and then looked at Kendall nervously.

"It'll be fine." He assured her.

She trusted him enough to get in the car. Kendall got in after her and took the seat next to her. Kendall took Aria's hand as they drove back to the Palmwoods.

**NOTE **

_I'm sorry for the long wait. This chapter wasn't very good. I've been having some really bad writer's block lately. :/_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Aria grabbed her popcorn off the table and made her way to the couch. It had been 2 weeks since her accident and she was feeling better. The boys had an awards show to attend tonight and Aria was getting ready to watch the red carpet coverage to see the guys. Kendall had asked her to be his date but she wasn't feeling up to it just yet. She felt bad because James, Carlos and Logan all had dates. She offered to just suck it up and go but Kendall told her it was best for her to stay home. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

Aria patiently waited, munching on her popcorn, for the boys. "And here comes one of the hottest boy bands around, BIG TIME RUSH! Carlos, James, Logan and Kendall are accompanied by their girlfriends tonight." Aria choked on her popcorn. It must just be a mistake, she thought.

The boys walked up to the reporter. She couldn't see Kendall. "So James, who is your friend?" the reported asked curiously.

"This is my girlfriend, Jenna." He said gesturing to Jenna beside him. The reporter greeted her and moved onto Carlos. Carlos introduced his date, Vickie. The reporter seemed to be happy and greeted Vickie with a smile. The reporter moved to talk to Logan and Camille. Aria could see Kendall standing next to Camille. Her heart skipped a beat. He looked so cute on her big screen.

"Here's a familiar face, it's Candice Carlson, the singer of the hit song 'Tell Me More' with Big Time Rush's Kendall Knight!" the reporter said excitedly.

Aria spit her popcorn out of her mouth, "WHAT?" she yelled out loud as the popcorn it the ground.

Kendall and Candice talked to the reporter. Aria was in too much shock to catch what they were saying. All she caught was the reporter saying "And there's hollywood's new hottest IT couple, Candice Carlson and Kendall Knight! Remember you heard it here first on Hollywood news!"

Aria stared at her TV. What just happened? She thought. Is Kendall two timing me?

Aria suddenly felt tears forming in her eyes. She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. She curled up on the couch and closed her eyes. She was thinking about was just happened and suddenly she realized her was sobbing. She turned over and grabbed the blanket and covered herself.

Aria was startled awake by her phone ringing. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed it. It was Kendall. She hit ignore. She didn't want to talk to him. Two minutes later it rang again and it was Kendall. She clicked talk.

"Hello?" she said in an annoyed tone. Kendall could tell she was upset.

"Before you say anything, let me explain-"

"Explain what Kendall? How you now have two girlfriends? Did you make her think you two had something special? You know thing is why I never open up to guys because all they do it break your heart." Aria was choking back tears. She always thought it was that no boys liked her but she realized that some boys actually had but she just never opened up to them because she was afraid to have her heart broken. She finally opened up to someone and what did he do? Break her heart. Maybe it's just not worth it.

"Aria! NO! That's not the case at all. I'm not dating Candice, it was just a publicity thing." Kendall tried to reason with her.

"Honestly, Kendall. I just need a little bit of time." She said letting the tears fall down her face.

"Take the time you need. I love you, Aria." Kendall replied.

Aria hung up the phone.

Kendall was lying on his bed in his room. It had been a week and a half since he had spoken to Aria. He figured he was successfully giving her space. He was wondering if he should call her. Suddenly, James walked into the room.

"Bro, are you done sulking yet? Why don't you just go talk to Aria and explain that Gustavo forced you to go to the event with Candice?" James said sitting on a nearby chair.

"I dunno. She told me she needed time and she didn't let me fully explain why I was at the even with Candice. I don't know how much time she needs…" Kendall said staring straight up at the ceiling.

James got up and towered over Kendall. "DUDE. GO. NOW." He pulled Kendall to his feet and pushed him toward the door.

Kendall left and made his way to Aria's apartment. He knocked on the door.

Aria looked through the peep hole and sighed. She decided to ignore him. But she accidentally hit the doorknob. Now she had to open the door. She opened it. Kendall gave her one of those cute smiles she loved so much.

"Hi." He said.

"Hello." Aria said in an annoyed tone.

Kendall panicked slightly. She sounded mad, defiantly not ready let him explain.

"Can I talk to you?" Kendall asked.

"Can I say no?" she responded.

"Please let me explain." Kendall said.

"You have two minutes." She said moving out of the doorway.

Kendall walked in and turned to face her.

"I went to Rocque Records before the event because Gustavo wanted to talk to us. He then told me that because I didn't have a date I had to go with Candice because he couldn't be the hottest boy band without girls. I didn't have a choice. I could either go with her or we could fail as a band. I tried, Aria. I really tried to get Gustavo to let me go solo but you know Gustavo, he wouldn't budge. I couldn't do anything about it! And I'm begging you. Please forgive me. Please."

"Kendall, do you have any idea who I felt when all of the sudden you're on my TV with a different girl and you're supposedly dating her? Do you have any idea how mortified, embarrassed and heartbroken I was? Kendall, you're just like every other rockstar on the planet and I don't think I can take the heartache. I'm sorry Kendall but we're done." Aria said. She ran into her bedroom and closed the door.

"ARIA!" Kendall said. He stopped at the door. He could hear her sobbing through the door. He opened it.

"Aria, I love you and don't want to lose you." He said.

Aria looked up at him. "Kendall seriously, leave. We're done."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Aria woke up to the sound of her cell phone. She shoved some tissues out of the way to reveal her ringing and vibrating cell phone. She composed herself and answered.

"Hello?" she said in a trying-to-be-happy-but-in-actual-reality-I'm-really-really-really-upset voice.

"Hey Aria. It's Kelly and I have great news!" Kelly said in an overly excited tone. "Gustavo has a song that he's finishing up for your new album. It's a love song and it's a duet!"

"Oh, awesome! I can't wait to hear it!" Aria said. She tried to sound really excited but she honestly had no desire to sing a love song, especially with another person.

"So, can you come in tomorrow around 9-ish?" she asked.

Aria agreed and said good bye. She hung up the phone, groaned and fell back onto her bed.

Kendall was laying face down on the couch. Logan walked into the room.

"Have you been there all night?" he asked.

"Why does it matter?" Kendall groaned into the couch cushion.

"Okay, I realize that you're upset but there's no need to be snippy." Logan said back.

"Logan, I love her. You don't understand what I'm going through okay? Just let me sulk." Kendall said.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Logan asked, sitting on the couch next to Kendall.

"What's the use? She hates me." Kendall said lifelessly into the couch.

"She doesn't hate you. She's probably just as upset right now as you are." Logan said.

Kendall didn't respond.

"I'm going to talk to her." Logan said.

Kendall just sat face down in the couch.

Logan got up and marched out the door and straight to Aria's apartment.

Aria was laying on her bed thinking. Her thought process was interrupted by a knock on her door.

She panicked. _What if it was Kendall?_ She thought. She couldn't let him see her as upset and broken as she was. She tip toed to the door and looked through the peep hole. _It was Logan? What did he want?_ She thought to herself. She opened the door.

"Logan?" she said giving him a questioning look.

"Hi." He said shooting her a half smile. "Can I talk to you?"

"uh, I guess." She said letting him in.

"Listen, I know you're probably really upset about the whole Kendall situation but you need to understand that he's just as upset over this as you are. He really didn't have a choice. It was either go to the event with Candice or be out of Big Time Rush. He didn't want to hurt you and he didn't have the time to call you before we had to leave Rocque Records. Aria, he loves you. He's sitting face down on the couch right now sulking and being upset because he loves you so much. You don't even have to say anything. Okay? I just needed you to know that." Logan said as he headed towards the door.

Aria had tears in her eyes. "Logan?" she said. He turned around.

"Yeah?"

Aria's tears spilled over. "I made a terrible mistake she sobbed. Logan went over to her and hugged her. She sobbed into his shirt.

Logan patted her on the back. "It's okay." He said trying to calm her down.

"No, it's not. I broke up with the best person that's ever been in my life." Saying this made her sob even harder.

After 5 minutes of Logan comforting her, Aria managed to calm down.

"So, what are you going to do?" Logan asked.

"I don't know." Aria sniffled. "I'll figure something out."

Aria said good bye to Logan.

Logan headed back to his apartment.

Kendall glanced at the door to see Logan walk in. He jumped up and ran over to Logan almost tripping over his own feet. He grabbed Logan's shoulders and yelled "WHAT'D SHE SAY!" at him with a crazy look in his eyes.

Logan started at him in shock. "She said…" Logan looked down awkwardly. "I'm sorry dude. It's over."

Kendall looked crushed. He walked back over to the couch and fell face first into it and groaned loudly.

James walked into the room. "Hey we have to be at Rocque Records at – uh is he going to be okay?" he asked pointing to Kendall.

"Possibly." Logan answered. "what time do we have to be at Rocque Records?"

"uh, 9:30." James said.

Carlos walked into the room with corn dogs, pie and a pink smoothie.

"Cheer up Kendall! I brought you your favourite foods to make you happy." He said.

"Uh, Carlos those are your favourite foods." Logan said gesturing to the corn dogs and pie.

Carlos looked down at the corn dogs and the pie. "Oh." He said in a mixture of confusion and relief. "oh well!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Aria was lying in her bed, tossing and turning. There was no way she was getting to sleep anytime soon. She glanced at her clock, it read 12:08AM. She couldn't stop thinking about Kendall. As angry as she was with him she knew she made a big mistake. She was trying to think of a way to make everything okay again. She grabbed her phone and dialled Kendall's number. She sat there waiting anxiously. There was no answer. Suddenly, she remembered that it was past 12AM. Kendall was probably asleep, she would just have to deal with it tomorrow after her recording session. She looked out her open window the sky was beautiful. She stared at it until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. Aria opened her eyes to be blinded by the sunlight coming through the window. She groaned and dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. She got dressed and grabbing a quick bite for breakfast. It was while she was on her way to Rocque Records that she realized she was recording a duet today. This left her wondering who she was recording with today.

Kendall was sitting at the table finishing his breakfast with a sad face.

"Come on Kendall, cheer up!" Carlos said. "We're singing today! You love singing!"

James walked into the room. "I don't think anything but Aria is going to make Kendall feel better Carlos."

"Ariaaaa." Kendall sulked.

"Come on guys were going to be late!" Logan said opening the door.

The boys filed out the door and headed to the studio.

Aria was sitting, listening to the instrumental acoustic track of the song she was recording today. She was familiarizing herself with it.

"Hey Gustavo?" she said when the track ended. Gustavo turned around.

"Who am I singing this with?" she asked.

The door opened and Kelly poked her head into the room. "The boys are here." Aria looked down at her lyric sheet.

"Send them in." Gustavo said with a send-them-in gesture.

Aria looked up and found herself looking straight into Kendall's green eyes. She sat there as they both awkwardly stared at each other.

"uh, hi." She said awkwardly looking into her lap. He said nothing.

"Here are your lyric sheets, study them. The first to lay down vocals are Kendall & Aria in 10 minutes." Gustavo said handing out the sheets and leaving the room to get a cup of coffee.

Aria sat there awkwardly as the boys read over their lyric sheets. She tried to build up the courage to talk to Kendall but she was at a loss for words. Should she say sorry? Should she talk to him in private? What should she do?

After a few minutes she approached Kendall. "Uh, Hey. Can I talk to you?"

Kendall looked at her. "Um, yeah." He said all flustered.

"Over there…" she said pointing to opposite side of the room.

They walked over to the other side of the room. Carlos, James and Logan tried to make it look like they weren't spying on them but they totally were. Aria faced Kendall.

"Kendall, I…I miss…I was…" she stuttered, "I'm s-" Gustavo burst into the room with his steaming cup of coffee.

"Aria, Kendall, booth now." He said sitting down.

Aria looked down. "Can we talk after we record?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah I guess." He said back.

They both got in the recording booth.

It was really awkward. Aria couldn't stand having to sing these lovey-dovey lyrics to Kendall when they were broken up. It was really eating her on the inside but there wasn't much she could do about it.

Kendall found it equally as awkward. When Aria was singing he just wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her and tell her he loved her and nothing could change that.

Suddenly Kendall and Aria had to sing "I love you". They did it in perfect harmony. Aria's eyes locked with Kendall's. Kendall could see the sadness in her eyes. He could tell she hated them being broken up. Aria could feel the tension in the booth rising. She just wanted to say she was sorry and ask for forgiveness.

She took a deep breath ready to say it but just as she was about to Kendall smashed his lips into hers, bringing her into a passionate kiss. Aria's hand found its way to the back of Kendall's neck. She kissed him back with just as much force and passion as he had.

They pulled apart. They both had goofy smiles on their faces and were breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's not your fault. I should've called you and told you what was going on." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"It's not YOUR fault. I overreacted. I should have believed you. I was stupid." She said.

"Aria, you're not stupid. Don't say that." He said.

"Stop trying to make me feel better, I am." She replied.

"I missed that stubborn attitude of yours." He said with a smirk.

Aria smiled. "And I missed that smile and those gorgeous eyes and of course those lips…" she said kissing him again.

"How about we get out of here?" Kendall asked.

Suddenly, they both realized they were still in the recording booth. Everyone had left the room except for Gustavo who at the moment seemed to not have a heart.

"You done now? We have work to do." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Can we have the rest of the day off?" Kendall asked innocently.

"Absolutely not." Gustavo said.

"Come on! We'll all come in early tomorrow morning and have the song done by like 4PM tomorrow." He pleaded. Aria nodded vigorously.

"No." Gustavo said firmly.

Kelly walked in. "Guys, just go." She said.

Gustavo objected and Kelly managed to overrule him.

Kendall grabbed Aria's hand and they ran to the elevator giggling.

James, Carlos and Logan watched them kiss as the doors closed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Aria giggled as wrapped his arms around her in the Palmwoods elevator. It was late and they were heading to the pool for a late night swim. The elevator dinged.

"Race you to the pool." Aria said as the doors opened. Kendall grabbed her and shoved her playfully into the corner of the elevator and bolted it to the pool.

"NOT COOL." She catching herself and running to the pool.

She arrived at the pool but Kendall was nowhere to be found. "Kendall?" she said confused.

She looked around again but she couldn't see her boyfriend anywhere. Suddenly, she heard an evil laugh behind her as Kendall tackled her into a big hug on the ground.

"Oh my gosh, Kendall you scared me." She said punching him playfully.

"Hey!" he said pinning her to the pavement.

Aria struggled to get free.

"I thought we had been over this before that there's no use struggling because you won't win." Kendall laughed.

"A girl can try." She said stopping.

She looked up at him. She reached up and touched his cheek. He leaded down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

He smiled at her.

"So, are we going to get in the pool or what?" she asked with a playful smile.

"Well, someone's a little ungrateful for the fact that I just kissed her." He said jokingly.

Aria pushed Kendall off of her and managed to pin him down on the pavement. She kissed him. It wasn't as sweet and gentle as Kendall's was; it was more rough and passionate. Aria's lasted twice as long as Kendall's.

She pulled herself away. "Am I more grateful now?" she breathed. "Now can we get in the pool?" she asked.

"Fine." Kendall said.

They both jumped in. Aria jumped on Kendall's back and they played in the water. Kendall managed to swing her around so they were face to face. He pulled her into a kiss. A romantic, passionate kiss that sent tingles up and down Aria's spine. They pulled apart. "Wanna go back to my apartment?" she breathed.

"Yes please."

The door to the apartment swung open and closed in an instant. Kendall pushed Aria against the back of the door, kissing her lips and neck. Aria reached for Kendall's shirt, whipping it off in one swift motion. Aria jumped up on Kendall wrapping her legs around his waist as he shuffled to her bedroom. Kendall managed to unbutton her blouse and throw it on the floor without breaking the kiss. He threw Aria on the bed and immediately drove on her covering her with kisses.

"Kendall?" she said breathlessly.

He stopped and looked at her. "Yeah?" he breathed.

"You have something right?" she asked.

"Of course." He said reaching into his back pocket.

"Just making sure." She said putting her hands of the back of his neck, pulling him into yet another passionate kiss.

Kendall felt someone poke him in the side and a giggle. He opened his eyes to find Aria face to face with him.

"Good Morning, Sunshine!" she said with a huge smile.

"Good Morning." He said groggily, rubbing his eyes. He started to sit up.

"You don't have to get up." She said.

"Then why'd you wake me?" Kendall said, pretending to be angry at her.

"Because I'm about to hop in the shower because my hair reeks of chlorine and I didn't want you to wake up and wonder why I wasn't there." She explained.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing because I have to shower too…" Kendall said.

"Do you want me to leave the water running so you can hop in right after me?" she asked.

"Can't I just jump in with you?" Kendall asked with a smug look.

Aria grabbed his chin and pulled his face upwards toward hers and kissed him. "No." she said.

"Aw come on!" he objected.

"Kendall, we both know what happens when there's a lack of clothes between us." She said with a laugh.

"But we can help save the Earth by showering together!" he said.

Aria gave him an are-you-serious-you're-ridiculous look. "How?"

"Saving water." He said shooting her a smile and puppy dog eyes.

"COME ON. You know I can't say no to the puppy dog eyes." She whined. "Come on." She groaned opening the bathroom door.

Aria walked into the kitchen and started getting out the ingredients for breakfast. Kendall went behind arm and wrapped his arms around her.

"What're ya maaakin'?" he asked cutely.

"French Toast." She laughed.

The fooled around and laughed as they made breakfast.

"Want to watch a movie or something after this?" Aria said stuffing her face with her breakfast.

"You stuff your face with French toast totally makes me want to watch a movie with you." Kendall said smugly.

"Shut up and eat." She said.

Kendall began to eat his breakfast. They both finished around the same time.

"You wanna pick the movie?" Aria asked.

"You know what I'll pick…" Kendall said.

"I'm okay with watching Spiderman today." She said sitting on the couch.

Kendall put the movie in and sat on the couch. Aria curled up with him.

"Aria?" Kendall asked in the middle of the movie.

"mmhmm?" she murmured looking up at him.

"I'm glad this happened." He said.

"Glad what happened?" she asked curiously.

"This. Us. I'm glad I met you. I don't know what I'd do without you. The first time I saw you, I just knew something had to happen between us and I'm glad it did. Aria, I love you."

"I love you too, Kendall." She said giving him a kiss.

They curled up and watched their movie together. Aria had never thought when she moved to Hollywood that she'd fall in love and be completely happy. She truly was having the time of her life.

_NOTE: So this is the end of Time Of Her Life. But don't worry if you really loved this story, I'm going to be writing a sequel to it so keep your eye out for it. :) thanks so much for reading and being so supportive of my little hobby! _

_-Deanna_


End file.
